


In His Element

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire tries to get used to his new life on Earth. Flying helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Element

Earth isn't so bad, once he gets used to it.

There are things he can never forget. This is the planet where, for better or worse, everything _changed_. (And now he is fighting to protect it... from his own species, no less. It's all still very confusing.) But Skyfire tries not to spend much time dwelling on that kind of thoughts.

He should be happy. He is incredibly lucky to have another chance at all.

So he keeps himself focused on other subjects. Being busy helps. There is plenty of work to take care of, and even if carrying people around isn't what he'd rather be doing with his time, it's _useful_. It makes him feel less of a burden. Still, he prefers helping the science team, of course. They always have something interesting to do. He expected to be received with a few misgivings, at first at least, but they are all very welcoming. They're a cheerful crowd, and he fits right in.

And then some days, those rare ones where he has a little time for himself, Skyfire just _flies_. Not because he has to; not because he needs to get somewhere. Just because he can.

It's the best feeling in the world.

Nothing compares to the freedom of simply letting himself go, without a set destination, without even thinking at all. He zooms and speeds away and does barrel rolls, up there where no one can see. Skyfire knows how to be playful, too. He just needs to find himself in the right element.

This isn't even something new. He can't blame it on lost time, not entirely. Skyfire has always felt awkward on land. Sticking out too much. It's not what he's built for. He doesn't feel uncomfortable with the Autobots - he just looks it, because he doesn't know what to _do_ with himself, there inside the Ark. It's a familiar issue, however. The same thing used to happen back on Cybertron, whenever he returned from a long, wonderful journey and found himself stuck in a laboratory until he analyzed all the samples and data. He loved his job, or the idea of it, but in practice it meant trying to move in a cramped room and breaking far too many expensive instruments. By now, Skyfire considers it an inevitable part of his life.

But in the air... oh, it's a completely different story. He belongs there. There's nothing left of the too slow, too careful attitude. He's far more relaxed. _Graceful_ , even. He lets himself do anything he pleases, improvising, going with the flow. There is nothing to stop him, here. Nothing to limit him.

(He does his best to stay in fair weather. It's his only conscious decision. He finds bright, sunny skies and then forgets about everything else.)

There is something liberating about these escapades, short as they are. It's a welcome change from his new routine. And there is so much to see in this planet. He might not be in an exploration mission anymore, but that doesn't have to stop him from learning. He takes in all the different landscapes, all the fascinating details. It's not just interesting. It's beautiful. Sometimes he goes out at night and if he finds a place that's dark enough, he can almost pretend he's in space.

It's really not so bad at all.


End file.
